Music Challenge: YULLEN
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: 10 Small Yullen drabbles ranging from rape to mistletoe...YULLEN Rated M to be safe.


**Based on this music challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**HAHAHAHA. I WAS ****THIS**** BORED. Okay okay, just a warning—my music taste is…questionable. OTL **

**Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Elton John**

Allen shook his head desperately and screamed at the retreating body.

"KANDAAAAA!!!!!!" the crows in the nearby fields took off in alarmed flight.

Kanda didn't even spare him one last glance. Allen's body crumbled as he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Kanda…" he whispered weakly.

"YOU WERE MEANT FOR ME KANDA. ME." He shouted angrily, falling to the cobblestone path.

"PLEASE…please…" he whimpered pounding the ground. Why did Kanda have to leave? Why?! He was his one true love…and his Prince Charming was riding away from him.

Anguished sobs and sniffles filled the silent country air. He felt empty…Kanda needed to "find himself" what kind of bullshit was that?!

"You…you're right here…" Allen cried softly, clutching his chest.

* * *

**Kiss the Rain – Yiruma**

The rain was pouring rapidly across the hushed city. Allen stood alone on the side of the road, staring at his shoes. He was soaked.

"I should've brought an umbrella…" he muttered.

He shivered. He didn't know the way home, he had missed the bus and now he was all alone and cold. He wrapped his arms around himself—trying to stay as warm as possible. Hopefully a policeman would find him and take him home…He heard a distant noise, was it…cursing?!

"Damn it Moyashi, what are you still doing here?!" Kanda had realized the absence of a certain Moyashi that day on the bus.

Allen smiled weakly.

"I-I m-m-missed the bus."

"Damn straight you missed the fucking bus. Why didn't you—hell." Was all Kanda muttered.

He stood close to Allen with his black umbrella, holding him close. Allen's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"K-Kanda…"

"Shut up." The older boy muttered.

"You didn't have to…"

"Well. I did." He countered, leaning forward for a kiss.

* * *

**Innocent Sorrow – Abingdon Boys School**

Allen invocated his innocence, shouting as he charged at the akuma before he was scooped off his feet.

"What?!" he turned around—furious. Who dare keep him from freeing that soul?

"K-Kanda! You bastard let me go!" he shouted, struggling in the samurai's grip.

"Tch."

"KANDA. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. LET ME GO."

"That's a FUCKING LEVEL FOUR YOU SON OF A BITCH." Kanda yelled right back as he jumped from roof to roof, AWAY from the monster.

"TAKE ME BACK! YOU HEAR ME?! TAKE ME BACK! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" he hollered.

He finally dropped Allen off on a roof at least 5 miles away.

"KANDA. GET BACK HERE." Allen screamed as Kanda jumped off the roof and disappeared into the distance.

Kanda stopped on a roof, looking back at Allen in the light of the moon.

"I can't let you go like that." He muttered before charging at the level four himself.

* * *

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

The village was empty, only the wind inhabiting such a desolate, sorry excuse for a town.

It was perfect.

Allen sat alone in a nearby cottage, locking himself away from the rest of the world.

He didn't want to hurt them.

His body began to convulse, his skin boiling into a skin color 5 shades too gray.

"AUGHHH!" he screamed, pulling at his snow white hair.

He fell to the floor, clutching at his head, which was bleeding profusely—leaving behind a row of engraved crosses.

"Damnit…" it was happening. Thank goodness he was away from civilization.

Visions quickly bombarded his field of vision. Visions of the Black Order…his group of friends…the cursed Noah that didn't know when to give up. Timcanpy.

Kanda.

"Kanda…" he choked quietly, blood slowly trickling from his lips, twisting and turning into black liquid.

His silver eyes flickered into gold.

"No…" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Too Late to Apologize – One Republic**

Allen leaned against the door of his room, in complete solitude in the light of the hazy silver moon. His body slowly slid to the floor as he buried his head into his hands.

Kanda stood outside the door, his fist hitting a nearby wall.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

Allen's sobs could be heard in the harsh echoing halls.

"Allen…"

His own name coming from Kanda's lips pierced Allen's heart like a thousand needles.

"NO. DON'T SAY IT."

"Allen."

Allen wailed louder, clutching at his head.

"Nooo!!" he wailed.

"I loved you Kanda…" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Scream – Avenged Sevenfold**

Allen was roughly slammed against the wall with a sharp gasp.

"Say it."

A harsh cough.

"No."

Kanda smirked against Allen's neck before he bit deeply.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Allen screamed, his voice breaking.

He could feel the blood trickling down his neck.

"Say it."

A wheeze.

"No."

Kanda's smirk turned upside down.

"I guess I'll have to make you."

"Go ahead and try." Allen exhaled with a smile.

The son of a bitch dared to smile in Kanda Yu's presence?!

The sound of a zipper being pulled down seemed to echo in the room.

In a flurry of clothes, Allen was pinned against the wall.

"Scream for me Allen…" came the sultry whisper.

He thrust in.

A sharp scream of pure agony exploded in the room as Allen struggled to stay conscious.

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kanda smirked, tilting his head.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

* * *

**Passion – Utada Hikaru (Kingdom Hearts)**

Allen felt so at peace in the water. It was a moonlit night and he decided to sneak away from the rest of his entourage to wade in the water of the sea.

He was submerged in icy cold water…he felt so invigorated.

He was home.

He was surprised by a splash that was not too far away. He didn't see who it was, but someone had jumped off a nearby cliff. His eyes widened as he swam toward the rings of water created from the impact.

Someone better not have died…

"Hello?!" he shouted before he gasped a quick breath, submerging himself once more in the water.

His legs were pulled down and Allen panicked. He gasped before exhaling quietly.

Wait…exhaling?!

His eyes slowly opened to meet with dark blue ones…the same shade as the sea itself.

"K-Kanda…" he whispered.

The moon was silver…the sea was dark blue. So were the eyes that met.

Their lips met as the two embraced each other underwater…in a kingdom where no one could ever find them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Pocketful of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield**

The sun was about to set. Allen always loved these moments so he always managed to scramble up onto the roof or the nearest high peak. The light turned a thick orange as the sun got ready to say its farewell for the day.

Footsteps.

Footsteps?

Allen turned around, almost certain it was Tyki Mikk or Road. He activated his innocence before he froze.

Oh. Kanda.

Wait. Kanda?

"Tch."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing smart one."

Kanda sat a few feet away from Allen, staring the sun set over the dark forest.

Allen didn't have enough courage yet…but if this continued to happen…maybe one day he could…

He turned to look at Kanda who was…WAY TOO CLOSE NOW.

"Kanda I!" Allen was cut off.

The sun set as their lips met.

* * *

**Corner of your Heart – Ingrid Michaelson**

"Good bye Lenalee…" Allen said, trying to keep a smile on his face as the sun set at the Black Order.

"Allen-kun! Don't leave!"

Another smile.

"I have to Lenalee…I don't belong here when I know I'm possessed by the 14th." He whispered.

He walked over to Lavi.

"Aha…Goodbye Lavi."

"Goodbye Moyashi-chan!" came a falsely cheery goodbye. Oh Lavi. Trying to stay chipper so Lenalee wouldn't cry even more.

Finally…Kanda.

"Kanda."

"Moyashi."

Allen stared at Kanda with a small hinting at his lips.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Tch."

Allen smiled weakly.

"I always did love you."

* * *

**All I want for Christmas – Mariah Carey**

It was Christmas time at the Black Order and everyone gathered around the fireplace the latest version of Komurin had built before Allen chopped him up into pieces.

Allen was admiring the gifts he received, perking up when his name was called by Jerry.

"I have more where that came from honey~" he chirped proudly as Allen accepted the mountain of food on 3 trays with a gleam on his face.

"Moyashi-chaaaannn!"

Allen smiled and turned after setting down the trays at a table, only to be tackled by the redhead.

"L-LAVI!" he cried in surprise.

"Merry Christmas ne?" said the redhead, puckering his lips while holding mistletoe above his head.

Allen sweatdropped as he backed away.

"Ahaha….I HAVE TO GO." He ran toward the nearest exit when he was stopped by a certain samurai at the door.

The two froze and slowly looked up at the doorframe.

Shit.

"K-KOMUI." Kanda yelled before he was tackled by a certain Moyashi.

* * *

**Yayyyy! That was pretty fun. :D You guys do this too if you want! Reviews are always appreciated :3**

**BBS OUT.**


End file.
